


oh, love

by SirenDreams



Series: Tumblr Prompt Games [2]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24294067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenDreams/pseuds/SirenDreams
Summary: Sam reassures his pregnant wife as she has some baby-related woes. [Sam Drake/OC]
Relationships: Samuel Drake/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Tumblr Prompt Games [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746130
Kudos: 8





	oh, love

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt from the 50 Kisses list on tumblr. 
> 
> 5\. Throwing their arms around the other person’s neck, hugging them close before kissing them passionately on the lips.

“You look so beautiful.”

“I look like I ate a beach ball.” Evie grumbles, glowering at their shared closet as she stands before it in a bra and sweatpants. She rests a hand on her stomach and sighs. “Just go without me. Nothing’s going to fit over the bump.”

“You don’t look like you ate a beach ball. You look like you’re pregnant, because you are.” Sam says gently, as he walks back into the bedroom. “And, I’m not going without you because that defeats the whole purpose of taking you out to dinner.”

“I’m not exactly presentable, Sam.” She runs a hand through her hair and gives a blissful sigh when he runs a hand along her back. “I know I’m making a mountain out of a molehill here but I’m not kidding when I say nothing fits. Well, nothing nice anyways.”

Sam gives a chuckle and crouches down, placing both hands on her belly. “If you just want to stay home, I’ll see if they can deliver. If not, I’ll get us food from somewhere else, ok?” He rubs his palms over her stomach and smiles at her. “Every time you start thinking you’re aren’t every bit as beautiful as you always are like this, I want you to remember we did this. You’re making another person! The baby has to have room to grow, right?”

“I suppose. I just didn’t expect it to be so...” She gestures vaguely. “Big?”

“Well—“ Sam begins, with a grin and an eyebrow waggle.

“Oh, don’t you start.”

“For shame, Evie! Such a dirty mind.” He returns playfully, laughing when she breaks into a smile. “I was going to say it could be a boy. Or twins.”

“Sure you were.”

“Regardless, you’re beautiful no matter what and you should remember that. And that I love you always, even if the pregnancy bump does make it hard to get to you sometimes.” He glances up at her quiet sob with panic. “Oh, no no no. Evie, baby, no tears! I love you! I shouldn’t have tried to make a joke, that’s all on me. But I didn’t mean it in a bad way!”

She shakes her head, smiling even as she cries as Sam babbles on.

“I just meant, you know when we’re trying to... I don’t want to hurt you or little baby Drake here and— You’re smiling...” He says, hurried reassurance giving way to confusion as Evie takes his hands in her own. He stands at her prompting, leaning down to accommodate her slightly shorter stature. “You aren’t mad?”

“I love you.” She answers, throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him as close as she can. 

“I love you too, Evie.” He leans in and kisses her, passion laced with love in each and every kiss.


End file.
